Reminisce of The Kiss
by SSDfanx
Summary: A mini fic going over the kiss shared between Shane McInerney and Oliver O'Toole in the latest movie "Signed, Sealed, Delivered-higher ground"
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy the little first fic I wrote about the emotions in the kiss from the last movie "higher ground". Also I own none of this, all credit goes to the brilliant Martha WillIamson and her marvellous mind, reviews are always welcomed and appreciated**.

Oliver sighed. He wanted to celebrate the return of his prodical Shane yet they were arguing. Shane was rummaging through her bag, she felt angry at Oliver for thinking she did not miss him. If only he knew the endless pain and longing she had felt for him. Oliver turned around swiftly, prepared to face the wrath of Ms McInerney although he did not expect her to be holding letters in her hand. Shane was beginning to get emotional, Oliver hated to see this women sad he thought back to the time they were trapped in a bank vault her lips were trembling hands shaking then just like they were now. Shane had to show him how much she missed him, she held up the first letter he was always a man of words but now it was hurting to speak. " I wrote this one on the plane, with your pen and talked about kissing you on the steps" Shane spoke quite loudly although her voice trembled. Oliver felt a sense of happiness, they was surrounded by their current angst but he couldn't help letting out a small smile in learning Shane like him and reminisced over the kiss the shared which seem to be a thousand years ago. before Oliver had time to think of a response chain carried on " and the second one I wrote, with your pen when we landed and told you I wished I would never left" tears were beginning to form in her heart eyes. Oliver's heart sank but she let her continue "and the third one... The third one I told you I was scared I could not do what they need me to do" Shane's voice began to crack and move to a higher, more afraid pitch. Oliver wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her he was sorry. Shane was travelling to breaking point "And the fourth one is about how I was afraid I was going to die before I could see you again" Oliver's mouth opened slightly, he had felt low for the past three months but he hadn't even bothered to think how it effected Shame. She held up the last letter and spoke "And the fifth one I'd avout deciding to survive it all so that I could come back to this crazy, stupid place. And now you've moved my desk and you..." Oliver saw his chance, as she turned around to face her desk he grabbed her soft hand and used it to spin her around to him. Oliver's lips crashed into her showing his love I the best way he could. Shane's hand showed her acute fear as they hung over Oliver's shoulders. Feeling safe she dropped the letters in her hands and wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck she was finally letting what happened go. Oliver held Shane like she was the most precious and beautiful jewel in the world. He placed his hands firmly on her back, he pushed slightly to be able to hold her a tightly as possible, he never wanted to let her go. When they kissed time stopped the Earth stopped moving it was just them, Shane and Oliver, every angst was forgotten all the emotions were put into the kiss, the one powerful kiss. As they broke apart their heads slipped in unison just like Swans. Swans mate for life, you know.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to write another chapter of this fic. This chapter is reliving the night of the first kiss from the last movie "Higher Ground". Once again I do not own any of this, all credit goes to the brilliant Martha Williamson and her marvellous mind, reviews are always welcomed and appreciated. Can I also add how joyful I was from the review of the last chapter everyone's comments were so wonderful, thank you very much!**

Shane and Oliver strolled out of the EHLAT Lounge.

"He's maybe saying it's crazy you and ohh…" Squeaked Shane at that very moment her left heel stepped on a stone, making her begin to fall. It was just her luck because a millisecond before she tripped Oliver's arm brushed hers sending cold shivers down her spine, reminding her of the moment they shared in the chapel last month. As Shane fell Oliver being the gentlemen he is raced to action and dashed to her grabbing both her wrists before she fell any further "oh... my… Goodness…" This knight in a trench coat cried, his heart began to beat faster in apprehension that his darling Shane be hurt. Although he tried to stay calm, the several clouds of fog arising out of his mouth sure did contradict that

"Oh, I'm okay…I'm err…" Shane stuttered attempting to regain her previous vertical position as casually as possible, she was with probably the most prestigious man she knew so Shane most definitely didn't want to embarrass herself. Completely absent-mindedly Oliver slid his hand down her wrist to meet the beautiful women's hand. "Are you alright?" He questioned

"yes" Shane breathed an answer quickly not wanting to worry Oliver. Shane felt Oliver's strong hand touch hers, instantly she looked down to where this sweet gesture of affection was taking place. A million questions ran into her head like a herd of wildebeast, was he doing this on purpose? Was it an accident? Had he noticed? Was it just to comfort her?

"Shall we call a cab?" The caring gentlemen asked. However, Oliver's hand was speaking another language as it strummed along Shane's knuckles like a plectrum sliding over guitar strings. "we could" answered Shane beaming a moonlight smile and shook her head forward and backward at Oliver to reassure him she was okay, the collar and back of his trench coat had the hit with the tears of the rain taking place above them.

"But then I'd have to, let go." As Shane spoke as looking down at her hand and the thumb caressing it then looked back up at the handsome man standing in front of her. Oliver then looked down at the two hands holding each other, his eyes travelled back up to Shane giving him a cheeky look. She looked so perfect Oliver thought, from her soft hand to her luscious blonde half of which was placed on each shoulder, framing her beautiful face.

Oliver flashed a sweet smile at Shane as he moved a step closer to her. Shane looked at Oliver inquisitively, trying to pick up on what he was thinking and whether it was the same as her. In the background car beeped and the generally hubbub of the outside world was within earshot of these two postal detectives, but it didn't matter none of it did. All Shane and Oliver could hear were each of their own hearts beating twice as fast as normal.

"Shall we walk?" Oliver finally advised as a small but powerful smile emerging from him. Shane's head nodded like a Bobble head, she smiled eagerly being more than content with the idea of continuing to walk with the man she ever so clearly had strong feeling for and not "letting go".

Oliver shined his bright pearly teeth once more before turning around to lead Shane up the stairs, looking down at her feet to double check she was okay to walk. Shane had placed her arm on top of Oliver's strong toned arm, which helped her walk on her sore ankle without as much pain as she had anticipated. Oliver walked up the stairs first, holding firmly onto Shane's hand and leading her back into the light of the outside world.

The kind-hearted gentlemen made to the top of the stairs, however he felt a tug on his right arm. Oliver turned around to see Shane looking up at him, she looked like an angel standing just a few steps below him. Oliver was not a mind-reader but he knew what Shane was thinking, he was thinking the exact same thing. Mr O'Toole turned to face Ms McInerney, the loveable look which she gave him drew Oliver closer to Shane like an invisible rope pulling him to her. One… Two… Three…

Finally, Oliver was one step above Shane, his eyes gazing upon her. In-between the two bodies their hands were in the middle still intertwined, his thumb rested upon her knuckles and sat comfortably on his first finger. Shane looked straight up into Oliver's loving eyes, though she looked calm anxiety filled her body and her breathing quickened.

Shane's right hand reached up to hold on to the pole to the side of them as Oliver left hand rose up to hold her even closer. Shane gripped the pole like there was no tomorrow, the cold wet pole felt calming on her anxious skin. She slid her thumb along the cylinder before gliding her hand off the pole with grace, all her fears had now disappeared.

The kiss was brief, powerful but brief. Oliver's hand descended back down to his side as he and Shane continue was walk up the stairs in unison, complete unison.


End file.
